Perdu et retrouvé
by Lylou-chan alias TakuCmoi
Summary: TRADUCTION ! Yami cache quelque chose. Yugi s'inquiète et finalement, il tombe malade. De ce fait, Yami tente de l'aider. YamixYugi ! CHAP2 ONLINE !
1. Doute

**Titre :** Perdu et Retrouvé – Chapitre 1

**Titre original** : Lost and Found

**Genre :** romance, drame.

**Source :** Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Traductrice :** Lylou-chan alias TakuCmoi

**Perdu et Retrouvé**

**Écrit par Silent Sniper**

**Traduit par Lylou-chan alias TakuCmoi**

**Chapitre 1 : Doutes**

Les ténèbres… ils semblent, comme toujours, vouloir m'attirer en eux. Je déteste ça ! Jusque-là, je ne pouvais rien faire contre eux. Jôno, Honda et Anzu ne me comprennent pas. Ils pensent qu'ils me protègent de tout juste parce que j'ai une faible constitution et que je suis sensible à toute chose. Cependant, ils ne savaient pas ce que j'avais subit…

« Yugi ? Tout va bien ? » me demanda une voix.

Je sortis de mes pensées et regardai les grands yeux bleus. Anzu.

« Oui, tout va bien, » mentit-je.

Anzu me crut aussitôt. Je souris à moi-même. J'étais devenu bon menteur.

« Ce regard de Yami qu'il avait posé sur toi… Il s'inquiète pour toi, » dit-elle.

« Oh ! Je dois le trouver d'ailleurs, » dis-je et je partis rapidement.

Je souris encore. Il y avait quelques heures, j'avais bloqué Yami dans mon âme, ainsi il ne pouvait pas me retrouver ou me parler. J'avais besoin d'être seul. Mon grand-père, Mokuba et Kaïba étaient entre les mains démoniaques de Pegasus. Mes jambes semblaient me porter dans leur direction et, ainsi, je pris la route menant vers le château. Je vis une figure avec des cheveux tricolores sauvages. Mon souffle fut coupé. C'était bien la dernière personne que je voulais voir. J'essayai de m'éloigner discrètement, mais mes chaussures firent un énorme bruit grinçant. Il se retourna prudemment et nos regards se rencontrèrent.

« Aibou… » dit-il, chaudement.

Je gardai les yeux fixés sur lui, muet, et je considérai qu'il fallait mieux que je cours, m'éloigner de lui. Il devait sentir mon dilemme car il ne dit rien… Ou c'est ce que je croyais.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Yugi ? » demanda-t-il, « Tu es si silencieux et tu as même bloqué notre lien. »

Je secouai ma tête et regardai ses yeux pourpres. Est-ce que j'ai entendu de la souffrance dans sa voix ?

« J'ai besoin d'être seul, Yami, » dis-je, monotone.

Ses yeux ne révélèrent aucune de ses émotions mais je cherchai, quand même, quelque chose. Je ne trouvai rien.

« Je comprends, mais si notre lien est bloqué, comment je saurais si tu as des soucis ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je peux résoudre mes problèmes moi-même ! » dis-je, en me défendant.

Yami soupira et frotta son front avec la paume de sa main. « Je veux juste essayer de te protéger, » dit-t-il.

Mes yeux se réduisirent en colère. « Je ne suis pas un enfant ! J'ai 15 ans ! » criai-je, furieux.

« Aibou… Je ne voulais pas di… » dit-il.

« Laisse-moi juste seul ! » hurlai-je et je commençai à courir au loin, mais juste avant, j'avais pu apercevoir de la tristesse dans les yeux de Yami. Mais je ne pouvais plus arrêter… Je gardai ma course…

. .Y

Je courrai jusqu'à un étendu domaine dans la forêt en dehors du château et je m'assis, menton posé sur mes genoux repliés sur moi-même. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. J'étais venu ici pour sauver mon grand-père, mais je ne peux même pas me débrouiller par moi-même.

« Je suis un vrai faible… » marmonnai-je, « Je ne peux même pas remporter un duel sans l'aide de Yami. »

Mon esprit gardait l'image de l'expression des yeux de Yami quand je lui ai hurlé dessus. J'avais même blessé la personne qui m'aidait à me battre et qui me donnait du courage dans cette aventure. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas savoir ce que je ressentais. Je me sentais perdu et seul. Dévoré par le désespoir. Je ne pensais pas que je puisse me battre et gagner sans la confiance de Yami. Il avait laissé, parfois, Kaïba le blesser quand Kaïba avait menacé sa propre vie. Si ce n'était pas pour moi, Yami aurait laissé Kaïba mourir. Au moins, j'ai Jôno, Honda, Anzu et Ryou avec moi.

Je combattrais avec l'aide de Yami ! Silencieusement, j'en faisais le vœu.

Cependant, je ne savais pas si je pouvais. Ce serait dur de faire des duels avec l'aide de Yami. La confiance que j'avais en lui avait été salie, mais il y a des chances que je l'enfermerai de nouveau.

**+Flashback+**

Je me dirigeai vers une salle que j'avais vu dans ce lieu étrange. Je fermai la porte à clé et je m'assis dans un coin pour pleurer. Je venais juste de faire un duel avec Kaïba, ou plutôt, c'est Yami qui avait fait ce duel. Je ne pouvais pas être calme, je ne pouvais pas croire que Yami irait au-delà des limites pour gagner un duel. Soudain, le son de quelque chose qui frappait, m'arracha de mes pensées. Yami était en train de broyer la porte pour entrer.

« Yugi ! Laisse-moi rentrer ! Je suis désolé ! » dit-il, avec désespoir.

« Non ! » hurlai-je, « Je ne voulais pas ! »

« S'il te plait ! Je devais gagner ! Pour ton grand-père ! » crie-t-il.

« Ce n'était pas une raison de risquer la vie de Kaïba ! » hurlai-je après.

« Je n'en avais pas l'intention ! » dit-il.

« Je ne te laisserai plus faire un duel… Tu pourrais même blesser une autre personne comme mes amis… Je ne peux pas… » chuchotai-je si bas qu'il avait dû faire un grand effort pour m'entendre.

**+Fin du Flashback+ **

Je ris. Quelques temps plus tard de ça, je lui avais pardonné et je lui avais laissé le duel car je perdais contre Maï. Il me promit que, jamais plus, il ne prendrait de risque pour la vie des autres personnes. Cependant, je m'étais rendu compte que je l'observais attentivement. C'était vrai qu'il me ressemblait, excepté qu'il était plus grand, ses yeux étaient plus réduits et sa personnalité était différente aussi. Yami était plus réservé, plus fort et avait une allure royale. Encore une fois, mes yeux se remplirent de larmes du doute. Des doutes envers Yami, Kaïba et le futur…

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » chuchotai-je et je commençai à pleurer dans cette forêt isolée et silencieuse.

**A suivre… **

Reviews, please ! ^^


	2. Cauchemar

**Titre :** Perdu et Retrouvé – Chapitre 2

**Titre original** : Lost and Found

**Genre :** romance, drame.

**Source :** Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Traductrice :** Lylou-chan alias TakuCmoi

Un point où je voulais en venir, c'est pour les **reviews anonymes**. Je viens tout juste de savoir que c'était interdit de répondre à ces reviews dans les chapitres lol. (Oui, il faut que je me mette à la page XD). Dans ce cas, soit vous me laissez votre mail ou tout autre lien pour que je puisse vous répondre en privé OU s'il n'y a aucune coordonnée, je vous répondrai via le forum que j'ai crée. Le lien se trouve sur mon profil !

**Perdu et Retrouvé**

**Écrit par Silent Sniper**

**Traduit par Lylou-chan alias TakuCmoi**

**Chapitre 2 : Cauchemar**

Je tournai en rond dans ma chambre, au alentour de 22 h. J'étais fatigué et j'avais besoin de repos, mais je savais que je ne serais pas capable de dormir à cause de mes rêves. Malgré tout, le sommeil m'attira vers Morphée et je m'effondrai sur mon lit aux draps de satin.

***Rêve***

Je me réveillai dans une pièce déserte avec une teinte bleutée. Il faisait si froid et si je parlais, j'étais sûr d'entendre l'écho. Je souris, à moi-même, de dépit mais je l'effaçai très vite. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire le clown.

« Yugi… » chuchota une voix.

Je regardai autour de moi, mais personne n'était ici. Comme c'était étrange.

« Yugi… à l'aide… » appela une autre voix.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » hurlai-je.

De nouveau, je regardai autour de moi, m'attendant à ne rien voir. Je m'étais trompé. Une ombre noire s'avança, rapidement, vers moi. Je laissai sortir un petit cri et je me mis à courir.

« J'vais mourir ! » criai-je.

Bientôt, je stoppai et me retournai, rapidement, pour voir si l'ombre était là. Je ne voyais rien, mais quelque chose attira mon attention. Sur ma droite, il y avait trois monuments argentés et une vive lumière brilla. Je protégeai mes yeux de cette lumière vive et je reculai légèrement, quand des flammes bleues apparurent autour des monuments. Quand les flammes s'affaiblirent, je vis trois visages, suspendus dans les airs, contre les piliers. C'était mon grand-père, Kaïba et Mokuba. Leurs yeux étaient si triste et étaient vides de toute émotion. Cela me blessa de les voir comme ça.

« Papy ! Mokuba ! Kaïba ! » criai-je.

« Yugi… sauve-nous… Pegasus a planifié de te capturer, toi aussi… » dit Kaïba.

« Yugi… s'il te plaît, sois prudent… » avertit mon grand-père.

Une lumière argentée apparut soudainement, et les trois furent tétanisés de peur. Leurs cris d'agonie déchirèrent mon cœur et je les appelai en hurlant. Je ne pouvais rien faire…

« Nooooooooon ! »

***Fin du rêve***

Je me réveillai et m'assis, rapidement. D'énormes gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur mon front et je respirai avec difficulté. Ma vue était brouillée et mon visage grimaça à cause de la douleur de mon cœur. Mon Puzzle Millénaire rayonna, violement, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'éblouit. Et ensuite, je vis Yami, prenant sa forme habituelle.

« Aibou ? » dit-il, inquiet, quand il me vit.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, quand je regardai son visage, j'éclatai en sanglots. Immédiatement, Yami vint à moi et caressa mes cheveux comme une mère avec son enfant.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » me demanda-t-il, d'une voix douce.

« Un… un cauchemar… Papy, Mokuba et Kaïba étaient ici… » sanglotai-je.

Yami m'aida tandis que je n'arrêtai pas de pleurer. Quelques minutes plus tard, je remarquai que la chemise de Yami était trempée, à cause de mes larmes, et je m'assis, rapidement.

« Je suis désolé, Yami… J'ai trempé ta chemise, » m'excusai-je et j'essayai d'essuyer mes larmes.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Aibou, » assura-t-il.

« Je suis un vrai bébé ! » marmonnai-je.

« Non, pas du tout. Yugi, tu es la plus forte personne que je connaisse, » s'exclama-t-il.

Je rougis, malgré ma tristesse, et une atmosphère gênante s'installa. D'un élan inconscient, je m'accrochai à sa chemise et me blottis dessus. Je me sentais en sécurité quand je suis avec lui. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Les étreintes m'entraînèrent vers le sommeil et je m'endormis dans ses bras. La dernière chose, que j'avais vu, était Yami me souriant, mais son regard pourpre avait quelques émotions que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre.

_Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être ?_ pensai-je, vaguement.

**A suivre… **

Reviews, please ! ^^


End file.
